


A Trip To The Beach

by Ltleflrt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU mashup, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: Camp Counselors Dean and Cas take the kids on a field trip to the beach.





	A Trip To The Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupiter_james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/gifts).



“Come on, Cas, it’s the last day!”

Since the first year he’d been counselor at Camp Nowhere, Castiel has been unable to tell Dean no.  He’d been dragged through forests in the dead of night, and snuck captured squirrels into the cook’s cabin, and volunteered to teach archery when he’d never been very good at it during his own years in summer camp.  He’s had years of adventures, following at Dean’s heels.

But this time Dean has found an adventure that Castiel is absolutely not willing to go on.  

“I’m sorry, Dean I can’t.”

Despite the sun shining overhead the day seems to go dim as Dean’s smile wavers.  Almost, Castiel is tempted to jump up from his towel and cross the sand to join him.  But a glance at the waves rolling in sends a cold jolt down his spine.  He curls his toes deeper in the sun warm sand and shakes his head.

He expects Dean to laugh and run off toward the water like he has every time Castiel has turned his invitation down since their camp troop had started this short beach vacation.  However this time his expression hardens and he stomps over and plops down on the very edge of Castiel’s towel.  “Okay, what’s up?”

Castiel keeps his eyes on Dean’s sandy feet.  Considering how attractive he finds them, it’s probably not the best place to focus, but if he meets Dean’s eyes he’s probably going to cave.  “I just don’t feel like swimming.”

“That’s bullsh-” Dean cuts off and looks around for little ears.  Most of the kids are surrounding Meg and Garth, showing off the treasured shells they’ve been hunting along the beach.  “That’s b.s., Cas.  I know you love swimming.”

In lakes.  The ocean is a different beast altogether.  “Go without me, Dean.  I’ll stay here and watch the kids.”

“They’re _fine_ ,” Dean insists.  He bumps his shoulder against Castiel’s; his skin is warm and slightly gritty from more sand.  “C’mon, Cas.  What’s wrong?”

Castiel chews at his bottom lip, and against his better judgement he turns his gaze up to Dean’s.  Confronted with beautiful green eyes and a slew of freckles, it’s definitely the mistake he suspected it would be.  There’s earnest curiosity and concern shading the vibrant green, and he knows without a doubt that this is Dean’s last attempt.   Castiel wants to say yes.  So very much, but…

“It scares me,” Castiel admits in a whisper.

Dean blinks.  “What?  Why?”

Castiel leans closer, barely able to breathe his confession.  “There are _jellyfish_ in the ocean.”

He receives a long stare, and then Dean throws his head back and laughs, exposing the gorgeous line of his throat to te sunlight.  He rocks side to side, bumping Castiel in the way he does when he wants to wrap an arm around him, but is keeping the PDAs to a minimum because they’re supposed to keep their relationship secret from the kids.  He presses close to Castiel until their faces are so close that Castiel’s eyes begin to cross.

“There’s leeches in the lake, and you’re not afraid of those,” he points out.  Reasonably.

“They don’t sting,” Castiel counters.  Also reasonably, thank you very much.

“Leeches suck your blood,” Dean says.  “If a jelly stings you, I’ll pee on it, and you’ll be good as new.”

Castiel recoils, nose wrinkled.  “That is utterly disgusting and does not reassure me at all, Dean.”

“No on the golden showers then, gotcha.” Dean winks, and it brings a heat to Castiel’s cheeks that has nothing to do with the high summer sun.

“Dean…”

“Kidding, buddy, I promise.” Dean crosses his fingers over his chest and holds them up like a boyscout.  “But I swear you’re more likely to get leeched than jellied.  Come out into the water with me.”

“And if you’re wrong?” Castiel grumbles, already knowing that he’s going to cave.

Dean leans close again. His body shields Castiel’s side from sunlight, and leaving him cooler and warmer at the same time.  His breath burns against Castiel’s ear as he speaks.  “If I’m wrong, I’ll suck your cock after lights out tonight.  And if I’m right, I’ll worship your cock until you cry.”

Castiel sucks in a ragged breath at Dean’s promise.  And then he’s off his towel, dragging Dean along with him.  Dean’s laughter echoes across the beach as Castiel pulls him out into the surf.


End file.
